steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Sapphire (DU)
Star Sapphire is a major character in Supernova. Appearance Star Sapphire has a cool blue skin tone. She has thick lips and wears blue lipstick. Her dark blue hair is parted neatly and sweeps to the left. She has bright blue eyes. She wears the same outfit as Star Ruby, but in a different color tone to match her own gem. She wears a deep blue waistcoat with dark blue buttons on it. Her outfit also has a gray-blue bowtie. She wears a light blue short-sleeved dress shirt under her waistcoat. She also wears denim jeans and dark blue converse shoes with light bluse accents. She wears a dark blue belt with a silver buckle. Her gem is on the back of her right hand. Personality Star Sapphire, much like Star Ruby, has a very calm and cool personality. She's never overly happy, angry, excited, or scared, or anything. She's a fairly mild gem and speaks in a fairly mild tone. He gets very nervous when Star Ruby isn't around, paranoid that he doesn't care for her anymore. When this happens, she needs constant reassurance that her thoughts are not true by the rest of the Supern*va clan, which can be fairly overbearing. Thus, Star Sapphire and Star Ruby make sure to be around each other as much as possible, for the two hate to split. Because of this, they even share rooms, eat together, fight together, etc. This gives them both the "creepy love twin" appearance that Star Garnet loves to point out, all in good fun, however. Weapons and Abilities Star Sapphire has standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, weapon summoning, and superhuman strength and durability. Abilities Healing Star Sapphire is able to heal other gems. She uses her gem's power to heal simple things, like scrapes, burns, cute, bruises, etc. She is able to heal bigger wounds, but it drains her power greatly depending on the size of the wound or how damaging it is to the gem that she's healing. Weapon Star Sapphire's weapon is a shotgun. She uses it, taking all of her anger out on foes. She has pretty good aim, but depending on how extreme her emotions are when she has her weapon, her aiming skills can vary greatly. Backstory Star Sapphire shares the same backstory with the rest of the Supern*va clan. She was naturally born, rather than in a Kindergarten. Then, she was trained with Homeworld to become a high-class warrior, as well as the rest of the Supern*va clan. They were all weaponized for the Gem war that took place several years later. During the war, the Supern*va clan had listened to Rose Quartz. However, they remained faithful to Homeworld. Fifty years later, Homeworld invaded planet Barun. They fought against what little civilization that Barun had, and devasted them. They had wiped out the civilization, and that's when the Opal clan made their own rebellion. The leader of the trio, Dragon's Breath Opal, made the same point that Rose Quartz did several decades ago. This time, Star Sapphire listened, as well as what the future Supern*va clan would be. They all sided with Dragon's Breath Opal and attacked Homeworld back onto their planet. Star Sapphire fell in love with Star Ruby long before this, back when they had worked for Homeworld. They had been in a romantic relationship ever since, and they never fight. Relationships Star Sunstone Star Sunstone and Star Sapphire don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Sunstone spends more time with the higher-ranking gems, SLQ and SRQ. Star Moonstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the lower ranking gems. However, Star Sunstone and Star Sapphire only ever really talk business. They don't have much in common. Star Moonstone Star Sapphire and Star Moonstone are great friends. She only gets quality time when Star Ruby isn't around... Which isn't very often. However, she and Star Sapphire are very close. They engage in small talk most of the time, which is always abruptly interrupted by Star Ruby jumping in to finish Star Ruby's sentence. Yet, this never bothers Star Moonstone; it only entertains her and makes the conversations more interesting. Star Sapphire is also known to heal Star Moonstone's wounds very often, like in "Fire and Ice" and in "Hot/Cold to the Touch." Star Rose Quartz They aren't very close with each other, considering the ranking difference gives SRQ a sense of being better than Star Sapphire. However, they don't argue often and sometimes even find themsleves joking with each other. However, SRQ is slightly creeped out by Star Sapphire. Star Lemon Quartz The two of them are very close gems, constantly with each other at the temple or in combat. They talk together, eat together, cook together, everything. They're always there for each other and the other gems. Star Ruby They are in deep love. They finish each other's sentences constantly-- you'd think it's what stereotypical couples do. However, this is not the case. In even casual conversation, they seem to speak as one. They rarely speak romantically toward each other in front of the other gems, and often run out of the temple and into the jungles alone to talk to each other personally. There are no signs of relationship turmoil between the two at any time, and both hope that is will stay that way for a long, long time. Star Garnet Star Sapphire and Star Garnet don't talk much. When they do, it's usually short "hi"s or "hello"s or the occasional small talk. They never really seem to argue, however. Star Diopside Star Sapphire and Star Diopside hang out pretty often, but not as much as Star Moonstone. Star Sapphire kind of creeps Star Diopside out, and they can never speak personal feelings because wherver Star Sapphire is, so is Star Ruby. But the two get along fairly well.